Polymers and plastics are generally employed in agricultural product packaging to preserve desirable product traits such as freshness, taste, flavor, color and odor by functioning as a barrier against moisture, oxygen, carbon dioxide, ethylene, and odors. Inside the barrier an isolated, dynamic environment is created that changes with storage time and storage conditions, such as temperature. Products that contain high water content, such as melons, grapes, berries, meat, seafood, and dairy products, release trapped moisture that accumulates over time. Problematically, the packaged products are invariably contaminated by a residual, inoculated concentration of microbes or bioburden. The trapped high moisture atmosphere and availability of nutrients creates favorable conditions for rapid microbe growth and product spoilage.
Gases generating devices and compositions have been used during packing, transportation and storage of foods, agricultural crops and botanicals for protection from spoilage due to microbiological contamination from molds, fungus, viruses and bacteria. With the ever-increasing globalization of the food and agricultural industries, more products are being shipped greater distances than in the past. The result is extended transportation and storage times with the concomitant need for more effective preservation.
Sulfur dioxide gas has been found to be particularly well suited against mold and fungi and has been used extensively to control gray mould decay (Botrytis cineria sp) induced in packed grapes, berries, leeches, and other fresh produce as well as a proven antioxidant effectiveness against the browning process of green tissues present in fruit, vegetables and flowers.